Crush
by krissi-chan
Summary: Sodapop Curtis is the happy go lucky one in the gang and loves his friends and family, but he loves one friend as more than a friend. Will he confess his love or will some things happening knock some sense into him? Dally/Soda SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders or the characters in them! They belong to the amazing S.E. Hinton!

When I woke up this morning, I didn't know that it was the day that my life would be completely turned upside down. I heard the sound of Darry making breakfast in the kitchen, like always, and heard the sound of Ponyboy snoring next to me, as always. I smiled softly. Ever since Mom and Dad had died they were the only things that kept me going. I know everyone thinks I am just happy go lucky with everything, I'm Sodapop Curtis, that's how I'm supposed to be, right?

Wrong.

"Hey, it's time for you two to wake up, unless you don't want a ride to work, Soda!" Darry called, knowing I would at least be somewhat awake.

"Yeah, yeah, we're getting up," I said back, reaching over and shaking Pony awake. "Come on, little brother, time to wake up."

"Five more minutes, Soda. It's summer vacation, I thought that meant I could sleep in some," he said back to me, his voice being muffled from the pillow that his face was in.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I know, but when the gang gets here you know Two-Bit is just going to come in and wake you up whether you like it or not," I said with a knowing smirk. I know that Two-Bit and Pony are together and they have been for a few months now. Pony doesn't know that I know, or maybe he does and he's just waiting for the right time to say something, but I want him to be the one to say something about it, not the other way around.

My 16 year old little brother looked at me with wide green-grey eyes and then he sighed. "Fine, I'm getting up, just give me a minute, ok?"

I smiled and nodded. "I knew you'd see it my way. And just think, while we're gone, you have the whole time to just hang out with him. Something to look forward to right?" Without waiting for him to answer, I got up so that i could get ready for a day at the DX.

When I got out I asked Darry where my pants were and he said that they were hanging up in his closet because he had ironed them for me. I called a thank you to him and a shut up to Steve who yelled for me to make sure I put on a shirt too so that the girls would look at him for once. Pulling on my pants and shirt I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pancake from where my brother was cooking them.

"Thanks, Dar," I said with a little smile.

"Hey, no problem little buddy," my older brother said with a smile. Then he looked at my face and the smile faded. "Are you ok, Soda? You look like you didn't get any sleep at all last night."

"I'm fine," I lied with a smile. But the truth is, I didn't get any sleep at all last night. Pony apparently isn't the only one who gets nightmares. I ended up getting a total of about 3 hours of sleep last night because of a nightmare that left me shaking and panting for breath.

"Good morning, Curtis household!" yelled Two-Bit walking through the front door followed by Dally and Johnny. I still couldn't believe Johnny was with us after him and Ponyboy ran away last year. It seemed like a lifetime ago that we were all holding our breaths and walking on eggshells waiting for Johnny to make some kind of recovery after jumping into that burning building after those kids. It was crazy that they were some kind of heroes for a while.

"Morning, Two-Bit," I greeting. "Mornin' Dal, Johnny," I said, nodding to them in turn. I couldn't look Dally in the eye. It had been a while since I started crushing on none other than our own Dallas Winston. He wouldn't like me like that though, he was as straight as a board, he had been with plenty of women to prove it too. So, there was no reason for me to go professing my undying love to him either.

"Mornin, Soda," Johnny Cade greeted, looking at the ground. Poor kid was never the same after killing that Soc last year. He was lucky that the court let him off because it was self defense.

"Mornin, Soda. Man, you look like shit, kid," Dal said, looking me in the eye. I instantly turned the color of a beet. Why did he have to have such gorgeous blue eyes? He was making me feel like a god damned chick! A CHICK for Pete's sake! 

"I'm fine," I lied again. I couldn't have him worrying about me too. It was enough that Darry was worrying about me, I didn't need Dally to stress too.

"Uh huh, and I'm the Queen of England," the blonde Greaser said with a smirk. He could see right through me, but that didn't mean I was going to let on that I was tired in front of everyone. They didn't need to worry about me.

"You sure you can handle going to work today, Pepsi-Cola? I don't want you to overwork yourself if you're not feeling up to it," Darry said, looking at me with concern in his eyes.

I sighed getting a little frustrated with them. "Guys, chill out. I'm going to be fine. There isn't anything wrong with me." That wasn't entirely wrong. Being tired didn't mean there was something wrong with me. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

"Ok, if you say so," my brother said with a roll of his eyes. Dally, however, didn't look as convinced but he didn't say anything further which I was thankful for.

"Come on, Steve, Soda, I need to take you two to work then get myself to work. I don't want all of us to be late. Behave Ponyboy!" Darry called, even though I don't think our little brother heard him. Two-Bit was missing and there was only one place I could think he would be; where ever Pony was.

"Bye, Pony!" I yelled, just to know that I did it and then said good bye to the guys. I got into Darry's truck next to Steve and tried to keep myself awake for the drive to the DX. This was going to be a long day.

Author's Note: Well, there you go guys! Tell me what you think, this is my first Outsiders story so please be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Please enjoy this! I got some pretty positive feedback to this story so here's Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own the Outsiders because unfortunately it belongs to S.E. Hinton!

Chapter 2

This day absolutely sucks. Every time I try to stand up from the stool behind the cash register, a wave of dizziness hits me. Steve won't even let me outside to work on the cars because of how pale he says I am.

"Hey Soda, can you come here real quick?" I hear Steve call from the garage.

"Yeah, give me a sec!" I called back. Hesitating for a second, I stood slowly. I was good until I felt nauseous. Then the dizziness hit me again.

I made a quick grab for the counter, but missed and went tumbling to the ground. "Ow.." I groaned in pain.

"Soda? You ok?"

I tried to stand before Steve saw me but it didn't work. He was at my side in a second, looking at me with concern. "What the hell happened?"

I rolled my eyes, thinking it would be obvious. "I fell."

My best friend shook his head and sighed. "Geez Soda...that's it, you have to go home."

"No, no way. I can't go home, Steve, you need the help here." I tried to reason with him.

But he just shook his head, helping me to my feet. "No, you're going home. Superdope will kill me if I keep you here the way you're feelin'."

I sighed in defeat. "Ok..."

"Do you want me to call one of the guys to walk you home?" Steve offered.

I shook my head. I didn't want to bother anyone. "It's not that far, I can get there ok."

Steve hesitated but nodded. "Alright, get goin'. You better get some damned rest too, or I'll make sure the whole gang skins ya."

I grinned. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try. But don't worry, I'll get some rest. Later Steve."

"Later buddy."

I walked out into the bright sunlight, squinting against the harshness of it. As I began to slowly make my way home, I found myself secretly thanking my best friend for sending me home. I don't think I would have been very customer friendly with the way I am feeling. I don't really understand why I don't feel very good, I just know that I'm exhausted.

I was halfway home when I noticed a red Mustang tailing me. Stupid Socs couldn't leave us alone and I definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with them right now. I started to walk faster but the nausea was making it worse.

"Hey grease! How 'bout we give you a haircut, huh?" yelled the Soc in the passenger's seat.

I ignored them and kept walking. They sped up as I did. I started running, trying to fight the sickness I was feeling.

"Get 'im, guys!" I heard the same Soc yell.

I guess I wasn't running fast enough because one caught me around the waist and dragged me into an alleyway, and you better believe I was trying to beat the daylights out of the punk that had me too. They slammed me onto the ground and I bit back a cry of pain, closing my eyes tight. The Soc that had been in the passenger's seat sat on my chest and two others held onto my wrists.

"DALLY! TWO-BIT! STEVE! SOMEONE HELP!" I yelled, hoping someone would hear me.

"Shut him up!" They shoved a rag into my mouth, cutting off any sound I could make. I struggled as hard as I could until I saw the guy on top of me tap something out of his pocket. A blade. He held it to my throat and I winced as I felt the cold metal touch me.

"You're kind of cute...for a Greaser. How'd someone like you get to be so pretty?" asked the Soc, brushing a finger across my cheek.

I jerked back, wary of the knife. Then my eyes widened as he used his free hand to begin unbuttoning my shirt. I screamed against the rag, hoping someone, anyone would hear me.

The Soc slapped me hard across the face, getting sickeningly close to me. "It would be best for you if you didn't make a sound." He then started kissing down my neck and chest. That's when fate decided to be good to me.

"What the hell do you bastards think you're doing? Get offa him!" yelled a familiar voice. Everyone turned their head and I could have cried with relief.

Dallas Winston stood at the opening of the alleyway looking like one of God's own archangels. His icy blue eyes stared in anger at the group of people in front of him.

I struggled, wanting to call out to him, but the rag in my mouth was preventing me from doing so. Dally looked at me, taking in the bruise forming on my cheek from the slap, the knife pressed against my throat, and then coming to a rest at the man who had stopped in the process of kissing my bare chest and unbuttoning my jeans.

"You have 5 seconds to get off of him, you sick pieces of shit!" he yelled.

The Soc on my smirked at Dal. "Get lost, Grease, this doesn't have anything to do with you."

"How 'bout this? You get off of him, or I **make **you get off of him." I heard Dally pull something out and everyone around me tensed.

"Come on, James, this kid ain't worth getting killed for!" yelled one of the teens holding me down to the one on top of me.

James looked at me and smirked. "This isn't over, pretty boy."

And just like that they were gone.

I lay one the ground, breathing hard. Slowly I reached up and took the rag out of my mouth. Dally was by my side in seconds. "Fuck, Soda, are you ok?" He asked me, looking at me with concern in those sinfully gorgeous blue eyes.

I swallowed hard, not wanting Dally to see me cry, and shook my head. I wasn't ok. I was almost r-r-raped in an alleyway by some Socs! The tears started to fall down my cheeks and without any hesitation Dally took me into his arms.

"Everything's going to be ok, Soda, they ain't going to hurt you no more. I won't let them." he promised and I hoped that he was right. "Come on let's get you home."

He helped me to my feet, making sure to keep a strong arm wrapped around my waist and together we began to walk back towards my house. Darry was going to have a field day with this..

Author's Note: Well, tell me what you think! I got bored at school today, so this is what I did and I really hope that you like it!


End file.
